The Secret Life of Evanlynn
by nyx-as-nightshadows
Summary: Zeus and Hera have an immortal daughter, but what happens when a goddess decides to use her to get revenge. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfic ever so please review! Cookies 4 Everyone**

**Prologue **

**16 Years Ago **

Hera smiled looking at the crowd of gods and goddesses chatting, and celebrating on the marble floors of Mount Olympus. Everything was perfect, because every god or goddess who was allowed on Olympus was here to celebrate the birth of her newborn daughter Evanlynn. She was the first child of Zeus and Hera in thousands of years so the young girl's arrival was truly something to be celebrated. Despite Hera's happiness there was an intense feeling of worry at the pit of her stomach. Almost every god or goddess was in attendance all in close proximity of one another. It was the perfect circumstances for trouble just waiting to happen.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her and felt strong arms embrace her from behind. As Hera looked up she was greeted by the sight of crystal-clear blue eyes , and dark hair. The man was well built but still rather slender, and had a wild, but joyful look in his eyes. Hera smiled at her husband, and for a moment all her worries melted away.

"Evanlynn will be fine sweetheart; for there is no need to worry. She is in the safe arms of Hecate" Zeus said.

Hera smiled and took Zeus' hand. "Well" she said, "I guess we should go greet our guests". And with that the two Olympians disappeared.

_0.0_

**Hecate's POV**

Hecate looked down at the young goddess. She knew that little Evanlynn would have it easy for all of eternity, never having to feel pain and suffering like her mother. When the Olympians took over Olympus, Zeus banished Nyx to Tartarus to live a life or eternal suffering.

Hecate's face broke out into a devilish grin. Her plan had finally fallen into place, and she would have her revenge. She would finally give Zeus the playback he deserved for banishing her mother. Hecate stared directly into Evanlynn's eyes and muttered her most powerful spell. All of Olympus shook and the lights flickered. In the moment of chaos that followed Hecate put Evanlynn down and fled. Moments later in the pits of Hell the fates watched as a young goddesses life cord shortened and the golden seal of immortality that encased it shattered leaving only the red cord of mortality.

_0.0_

**Zeus' POV**

Zeus had been discussing the probability of an attack on Olympus when everything shook. For a moment everything went black, and a wave of panic washed over Zeus. This could not be happening be happening he thought to himself. When the lights came back on Zeus' instincts took over. He quickly dismissed everyone except the Olympians and ordered them to spread out and locate Evanlynn.

Evan was only a week old, and if anyone hurt her he was going to tie them up in the pits of Tartarus for until they slowly fade into nothing. After ten minutes of searching Apollo found Evan stowed away in a corner hidden behind a curtain. Zeus grabbed Evan from his arms and ordered Poseidon and Hades to make sure nobody was lurking about. Then he headed into the council hall, and sat on his throne with his daughter. She didn't seem physically hurt, but something was different about her. She had a cut going down her left arm, and Zeus stared at it in confusion and anger. For instead of the cut dripping with ichor, a thin red substance was oozing out of it. "Whats wrong brother?" Poseidon asked seeing the surprised look on his face, who had just returned from security. Zeus sighed a deep sigh and finally said, "Evanlynn is mortal".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, really sooo surprised people read this. Anyway this is set after The House of Hades so if you haven't read it I suggest you read it. *Spoiler Alert* Nico is still with the seven instead of going back to camp, but most previous events are the same. I hope you like it. Favorite and Review plz. **

**Still 16 Years Ago**

The Olympians looked at Zeus in shock.

"Father are you sure? This would take lots of dark magic to successfully preform a curse of this multitude properly" informed Athena.

"I'm positive" said Zeus somberly.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF HADES WOULD **DARE **DISRUPT **MY** FAMILY" Yelled an enraged Hera.

"Calm down mother shes just a kid its not like shes important or anything"Ares said.

He received a very powerful shock, and an angry glare from Zeus moments later.

"You should be more careful about what you say" said Hephaestus. "If your not you could find yourself tumbling down a mountain side". Hera stood up ready to lash out at Hephaestus, when Zeus bellowed "Enough! This is not about past quarrels; this is about my daughter, who if you haven't noticed is now mortal!"

"Now" he said finally calming down. "Does anybody have a suggestions?"

The room went up in chatter for a few moments and then finally, Athena cleared her throat.

"Who ever did this clearly wants revenge" Athena said. "I think we can use this to our advantage. Now that she ages at the rate of a mortal we have time to teach and train her".

"If those efforts are successful she will be the most powerful mortal in the world. Then when she is older we can grant her immortality" responded Artemis thoughtfully.

Zeus grinned, "All in favor?" He said. Athena, Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Hades, and Zeus raised there hands. "Motion passed" Zeus declared.

_0.0_

**Present Time**

Evanlynn awoke to the sound of a thunder clap, and the sound of waves crashing into walls. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary these day" she muttered quietly to herself.

Her father and Poseidon had been arguing ever since Olympus closed. But of coarse she didn't get to no why. Nobody tells her anything anymore. It used to be that even though she wasn't allowed off Olympus, but her father and the other Olympians would tell her stories of what the mortal world was like. According to most of them it was awful, but she still was fascinated with the outside world.

Evan heard a sharp knock on the door followed bye a "Get up Evan, or you'll be late for the forges".

Evan said "Yes Mom" then rolled out of bed.

She put on a gray tank top, with a red flannel shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. She put her naturally curly hair into a high pony tail and left her bedroom. As she headed down the hall towards the elevator she could here the muffled yells of Zeus and Poseidon. As she got closer she could here them yelling.

"We can't abandon our children! Sending them after Gaea is practically sending them on a suicide mission" yelled Poseidon.

"Calm down brother they do not need our help, and I will not argue about this with you and more" Zeus responded.

Evanlynn rolled her eyes, as she reached the elevator. She showed her key card to the doorman and ordered him to bring her to the forges.

The forges are where she was taught by Hephaestus. All the Olympians took turns teaching her their specialty. All her academic subjects were taught by Athena, fighting tactics were taught by Ares, ect.

_0.0_

When she arrived at the forges she thanked the doorman, and greeted Hephaestus polity even though she knew the response she would get.

"Uh yeah go find something to fix" he said so fixated in his work that he didn't even bother to look up from the shield he was mending.

She just sighed and picked up a rusted celestial bronze sword from the pile of broken weapons in the corner. The sword felt as if it was buzzing, and Evanlynn could feel the ripples of electricity the was contained in it.

"What's this" she asked Hephaestus.

"Nothing really. Just a failed project that I was working on for Zeus a few years ago." he responded.

"Can I keep it?" She asked.

"If you can get it to work, but that's a long-shot".

Evan smirked and worked on the sword for the rest of the day. As the night fell the sword had gone from a rusted, dented, broken piece of metal to a polished, and well balanced sword. Etched into it was the word _Astrapi. Lightning _she though to herself. Evan admired her work with a smile on her face stretching from ear to ear.

"Hey kid its the solstice. I have to head back to Olympus for the meeting. Don't forget to lock up the shop when you're done". Hephaestus said interrupting Evanlynn's moment of happiness.

"Yeah will do"

And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke. A few minutes later she slipped _Astrapi _into her sheath and called for the elevator. When the elevator arrived moments later the doorman wasn't the only one it in. She stared in shock for a second. It was highly unusual for anybody to be in the elevator, because Zeus usually doesn't let mortals in it besides herself. After finally composing herself Evanlynn stepped into the elevator, and began observing the others.

There were three teenagers, probably around her age. The girl had long, curly, blonde hair and was wearing an orange shirt. She was rather pretty, but her eyes contradicted all the possible stereo-types about the blonde. They were stormy gray, and shone with intelligence. A daughter of Athena most likely, Evan though to herself.

The other two were boys, both with powerful auras. One of them was younger, and looked only about fourteen. At one glance at him she knew he had to be the son of Hades that her father had been talking about a few days ago. He had black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and dark eyes. His eyes shown with what looked like years of pain and hurt, an he had a wild glint of a madman in them. He was very pale, and resembled a ghost. He stared at the ground trying to avoiding all eye-contact from her.

The last person was a handsome young man, who appeared very fit, muscular, and lean. He had jet-black hair and bright, sea-green eyes. He seemed to be the leader of the trio, and introduced himself.

"Percy Jackson" he said outstretching his hand.

The sea-spawn Evan thought to herself. She shook his hand, and tried to stay polite.

"Poseidon's kid right? I'm Evanlynn".

"Cool name. This is Nico, and Annabeth" he said gesturing to the others.

"So I haven't seen you around here before, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Well I guess Zeus has decided to reconsider closing Olympus, or something because he summoned us" Annabeth said.

I was about to respond when the elevator jerked to a halt, and the door opened. The trio walked down the hallway and to where the solstice meeting was being held. Evanlynn followed because that was the quickest way to get to her room. As they entered the room, and approached the Olympians Evan stuck towards the sides of the room and began to approach the stairwell when her father said,

"Actually Evan, you will be needed at this meeting". Zeus said.

She stepped back and walked to the center of the room, and joined the trio with a confused look on her face. Most of the Olympians looked just as confused about it except Apollo, Hades, and Poseidon.

Hades and Poseidon didn't looked shocked because they were to busy staring at the teenagers to hear what Zeus was saying.

"What's this about dad?" I asked not bothering to hide my confusion.

The teenagers looked at Evanlynn in shock.

_Dad? _Percy thought. _There's only two kids of Zeus. _

"We will get to that in a moment". "Now" he said addressing Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. "It is under my understanding you three are all on a quest to keep Gaea from awaking" he said.

"Yes Lord Zeus" Percy said.

"There has been a slight change in plans. You see Apollo has foreseen a prophecy"Zeus said.

At that comment all eyes in the room when to Apollo. Artemis gave him a questioning look, and he dismissed it by mouthing "_later"._

"Sir, what does this have to do with us. I mean I know the last two prophecies have had something to do with us, and more specifically Percy, but we are still in the middle of fulfilling a quest" Annabeth said.

"Well this prophecy has something to do with that quest, and the only way to defeat Gaea if we do this" Apollo said.

"What exactly is _this_" Evanlynn asked, putting an emphasis on the final word.

"According to this new prophecy, Evanlynn is to go on your quest" Apollo said ominously.

**Thx for reading. The next one might be a few days because I have a lot of homework to do and I have to write three reports. Anyway, Thx and a shoutout for anyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sry I have been posting, I've been having exams; my brain HURTS. This chapter will be kind of short. Anyway here you go!**

**Last time on the Secret Life of Evanlynn**

"_According to this new prophecy, Evanlynn is to go on your quest" Apollo said ominously._

**Next Chapter**

Evanlynn couldn't contain her excitement. She felt like she did the first time she ever saw the Master Bolt. Her eyes lit up, and she began drumming her fingers nervously against her thighs. Ares cracked a small smile at the sight of her.

"Wait a second" Annabeth said. "You said this has something to do with us. How are we supposed to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven if we are helping her?"

"You aren't helping her, she is helping you" Apollo said.

Now even Athena was confused. "Um Apollo its the Prophecy of _Seven_ we already have _over_ seven people on the quest. Do we really need more. " She said.

Nico looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"Yeah" Evanlynn agreed. "Not that I don't want to help, but from what I've heard they have a pretty good handle on all of this."

Apollo cleared his throat. "This new prophecy isn't exactly new, its more of an add-on to the Prophecy of Seven".

"Well..." Percy said motioning for him to continue talking. Everyone else looked at him expectantly.

"It goes" Apollo began,

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_to storm or fire, the world must fall _

_an oath to keep with a final breath,_

_and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

_the enemy lies within the deceased_

_and the Prince of Death shall face defeat_

_from the ashes of battle a new goddess will arrive_

_and uncover the secrets of a traitor's lies"_

As Apollo finished the words hung in the air ringing throughout the room.

"Okay so what you're telling us is that the Prophecy of Seven wasn't complete, and so with this new information this random girl is supposed to help us" Annabeth said gesturing towards Evanlynn.

_Annabeth had a point. I mean where exactly does she fit into the prophecy? And why haven't I even seen her a camp? If shes a daughter of Zeus shouldn't everybody know about her _Percy thought.

Moments later Nico voiced his thoughts. "Who even is she?" he said looking at the girl skeptically.

Zeus was about to respond when the chimes went off on Olympus signaling the end of the Solstice Meeting.

"I'm sure you will have time for introductions back on your warship" Zeus said. "I don't expect to see you back here until the quest is completed, Olympus is continuing to stay closed. Tonight was just a minor exception."

And on that note Zeus snapped his fingers and in a blinding flash of light the four teenagers were no longer at Olympus. Instead the quartet was in a wide, long room with a low ceiling. You could hear the humming of machinery in the back round, and occasionally the room would give a slight tremor, as I it was repositioning itself. The room they were in Instead of having wallpaper or paint the room's walls were filled with images. Everything about the place it showed on the wall was beautiful. It was a lush green valley flooded with a bright moonlight silvering the lake that cut across the valley floor. Spruce, and pine trees dotted the valley's side. Shivering their leaves as if they were being blown on my a soft, cool, ocean breeze. Deeper down into the valley past the lake there were big cabins spread out around a huge bonfire directly in the center of the basin. Each cabin varied in size, shape, and color, and all seemed to have a different personalty.

Percy grinned a little looking at the walls. _Home _he thought.

A thud and a loud bang brought Percy back to reality. He cleared his throat uncomfortably because he still was rather confused, and although that feeling wasn't new to him he still didn't enjoy it.

"So" he said awkwardly. "Introduction time".

Annabeth was the first to fully introduce herself.

"As you already know my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena, the Architect of Olympus, and when I'm not out saving the world, or you know **stuck in Tartarus **I attend Camp Half Blood" she said proudly.

_Ohh that's probably whats on the walls _Evanlynn thought. Evanlynn smiled at Annabeth, then looked at Percy and Nico.

Percy elbowed Nico in the stomach, and Nico scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with being put in the limelight. Finally he said, "Nico Di' Angelo, Ghost King, also I'm demigod son of Hades" he said wistfully.

He searched Evanlynn's face for any reaction about who his father was, but instead of the usual frightened looks, or glares her lips curled up into a small smile as if remembering something from a long time ago.

Lastly, Percy spoke up, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, attending Camp Half Blood". Annabeth looked at him distastefully for not using his full title, but didn't say anything.

"Well" Evanlynn said. "I guess that leaves me. As you already know my name is Evanlynn" she looked at the trio cautiously before continuing. "I'm a daughter of Zeus and Hera, bef-". Evanlynn was cut off before she could finish her sentence. The three demigods erupted into a burst of questions, and confusion. "GUYS LET ME EXPLAIN, I CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU THREE SHUTUP". They all looked at her intrigued. She explained about the curse, how she spent her life on Olympus, and how she was taught by the gods. By the time she had finished the trio's confusion was replaced with anger. They all exploded with rage yelling thing "OUR PARENTS DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE WE EXIST, AND YET THEY HAD THE TIME TO TEACH YOU", and "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN FIGHTING IN THE WARS. I MEAN RAISED BY THE GODS, YOU'VE GOT TO BE SUPER SKILLED. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE COULD BE ALIVE!". The varied ranting probably would have gone on for hours, but the yelling stopped when five more people and a Satyr walked in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been a while. I'm really sorry I've just been so busy lately. I was in the hospital all weekend so I never got the chance to post it. I'll be updating more frequently now that mid terms are officially over. BTW my F key isn't working that well so sorry in advance if I have any spelling errors. Anyway thanks for everyone who's been reading. Cookies for EVERYONE! =**)

The satyr and the five demigods looked at Evanlynn, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth with a look of pure shock, and confusion on their faces. Evanlynn didn't find their reactions that odd considering the mortal world was on the brink of global war.

Evanlynn was about to speak when the middle-aged satyr dressed in a track suit came charging at her yielding a baseball bat, and screamed "DIE" at the top of his lungs. Having already anticipated an attack Evanlynn was prepared and stepped aside leaving the Satyr no time to change direction. She grabbed his arm to hold him him back before he ran into the wall, then knocked the flailing baseball bat out of his hand. Evan let go of the struggling satyr before she got a face full of goat hoof and looked at him with a grin that clearly stated _try me_.

However, she soon figured out that the satyr wasn't the big issue. When she turned around she was greeted by the sight of five weapons pointed at her throat. Evanlynn began to open her mouth, but shut it quickly and glanced at Annabeth.

Percy stepped in before things got ugly. "Okay guys, calm down. She's with us" he said his voice commanding attention. Slowly they all sheathed their weapons, but they positioned their bodies so they could pull them out at a moments notice.

A blonde, well toned teen spoke next. "What do you mean shes with _us. _She's probably working for Gaea. Come on Percy you know its stupid to trust outsiders."

Percy looked up at the sky nervously after hearing the boy's words. "Well" he said, "We don't have much of a choice."

He went on to explain everything else. When he was done Annabeth and the two other girls exchanged hushed words, while the boys circled around Evanlynn skeptically. The girls looked the boys, then nodded. While all this was happening Evanlynn looked at the unknown demigods. The two girls could not be more different in appearance. One of the girls was African American with shoulder-length, curly, cinnamon brown hair, and gold eyes. The other was a tomboyish, but beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair, cut choppy and uneven. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, and changed from blue to green. The girls finished talking, and glared at the boys, signaling them to stop circling her like sharks. Annabeth introduced the two girls standing beside her.

"This is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite" she said gesturing towards the tomboyish girl, "and this is Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto" she said elbowing the girl with the golden eyes playfully in the ribs.

The moment Annabeth said Pluto Evanlynn's instinct almost got the better of her. Her shoulder moved back ever so slightly to she could grab the sword at her side, as if it was a reflex to the notation of a roman demigod. Percy was the only one who noticed it, but dismissed what he saw and decided not to bring it up. Percy then glanced at the three boys that had been circling her earlier, and raised an eyebrow. They looked at him blankly for a second then the blonde finally understood the cue and cleared his throat.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter" he stated clearly. Jason was tall, well built, and had a tattoo with and eagle, and SPQR followed by twelve lines. Suddenly he began speaking again, but with a nervous tone much different from the way he last addressed Evanlynn. "Well I guess I'm actually a son of Zeus" he added. "Its kind of hard to explain". Piper gave him a small smile.

"Yeah yeah Jason, I think somebody just wants to impress the new girl with his war stories" said a small impish boy. He seemed to be the same age as the other boys, but instead of being muscular like the others he was scrawny, and wearing soot covered clothes. Jason just rolled his eyes in annoyance, and kicked him in the leg. A wide grin spread across the boy's face, and he laughed. "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus" he said in between chuckles.

The last teenager was a muscular, broad shouldered, Asian, with kind eyes. "Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Praetor of Rome" he said.

"And _I _am Coach Hedge the most awesome Satyr in the world" said the Satyr in the track suit. "I'm also in charge of you devils, which reminds me ITS ONE IN THE MORNING **GO TO BED ALREADY**!" he screamed.

"Evan there's a spare room next to mine that you can have" said Annabeth.

Evan followed her down the hall towards her room and collapsed in her bed muttering "I'm going on a quest" over and over until she fell asleep.

**Leo's POV (the next day)**

A loud bang woke me up the next morning. _Damn it Festus! _Grumbling I put on my dirty jeans and a t-shirt. I yawned and went down the hall towards the engine room. As I walked down the long hallways I heard a faint humming coming from the spare room. The door creaked opened, and a girl walked out. I froze, not daring to even breathe. The girl I was looking at was Calypso. As crazy as the thought was it had to be her. From behind her I could see she was wearing a long, loose, white tank top belted at the waist, paired with leggings. Her caramel-brown hair was pulled back into a loose side braid. As she turned around my hopes of her being Calypso vanished. When I looked up hoping to see the dark eyes of Calypso my eyes met bright blue ones. As naturally beautiful as the girl was she wasn't Calypso. "Hey Leo" said Evanlynn in a perky voice.

I just stood there yelling at himself inside his head. _Idiot idiot idiot. She's on Ogygia you numbskull. Stop getting your hopes up. _I looked at Evan again and my eyes began to sting. Even though she wasn't Calypso she was a dead ringer for her, and he couldn't bear to meet her eyes. They both had the same almond shaped eyes, and peach complexion that appeared timeless.

I managed to make out a small "Hi", and then I watched her walk gracefully down the hall. After she disappeared from view I ran to the engine room, locked the door, and let small tears stream down my face.

**Back to normal POV (YAY)**

In the dining hall seven demigods were eating, and laughing as Percy told everyone about the time he blew up his school bus on a field trip. The only one who wasn't laughing was Jason. He was staring at the three empty seats next to him. It was normal for Coach Hedge to eat in his room, but the other two seats worried him. Leo NEVER missed breakfast unless he was working on Festus, but as far as he knew the dragon head was fully functional again. The other seat worried him especially. Piper wasn't the type to sleep in, and she hardly took any time to get ready in the morning. He dismissed his worries, and tuned back into the Percy's story.

Moments later Leo slipped in silently, unnoticed by anyone except his best friend. Jason raised and eyebrow seeing Leo's unmoving hands and bloodshot eyes, but Leo just shook his head not wanting to share in front of the whole team.

By the end of Percy's story the crew was cleaning up breakfast when Piper ran into the room, out o breath.

"Guys hold up" she said panting. "I saw something in my dagger".

"Excuse me?" said Evanlynn, who was clearly confused.

"My dagger Katoptris shows me stuff to help with our quest" Piper explained. "So I saw a really old book. It's in this massive library that's guarded by a bunch of monsters. I think its really important though because it was in some sort of vault" she said excitedly.

"Did you see anything else" asked Jason.

"No just the book, but its called the book of truth. I felt almost drawn to it. I think it will tell us how to defeat Gaea" she said.

"Piper" Annabeth said, "There's approximately one million, two thousand, and three hundred libraries in the world th-" she was about to continue, when Percy began laughing.

"You _would _know that wise-girl" he said.

Annabeth glared at him, and Percy hung his head in apology.

"Is there anything you saw that could help us differentiate this one from the others?" she continued.

"I didn't see a name or anything, but it was massive, had huge bronze doors; oh and there were olive trees in front of it" Piper replied.

"Athena's Library" Evan muttered silently to herself.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Athena's Library" she said clearly. "Athena has a huge library near Olympus with tons of old book in there. If there is a book that will tell us how to defeat Gaea it will be there" Evanlynn said.

"Great we can go there now" said Leo optimistically.

"Leo, its not that simple, its a private library. Athena doesn't let anybody in there, and its impossible to break in".

"Why not?" asked Frank.

"What do you mean _why not! _This is Athena's Library were talking about. She's in there almost all the time, except on the Solstice Meetings, and on a few other occasions. Even _if _she wasn't there I highly doubt we could get into the main section of the library, never mind a vault. She has top notch security, and her plans NEVER fail" Evanlynn explained exasperatedly.

"Wait are you guys actually thinking about trying to steal from an Olympian?" questioned Piper.  
"Well people have done it before" said Nico nervously, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"They have?" asked Hazel.

"Long story" replied Percy.

"Okay guys back to the problem" said Evanlynn. "Even if we were going to steal from Athena we would have to do it when she's not there, and the only time this month the she'll be gone long enough is when Phil visits" she said thoughtfully.

"Phil?" asked Jason.

"He used to be a demigod son of Athena. He's a merchant who sells old books, and tapestries that he recovers from Ancient Greece. Athena turned him immortal so he could continue doing what he loves. He visits the City of Olympus once a month, and Athena can't resist seeing what he recovered" Evanlynn said.

"Since when does Olympus have a city" Percy asked.

"Since forever" Evanlynn responded. "Mount Olympus is only part of Olympus. Below that there's a whole city surrounding it. Mostly merchants, and minor gods live there though. Phil should be there again in six days, but we would only have a small amount of time to pull off the heist. I'd say about an hour. Leo, set sail for Colorado".

**Okay end of chapter. Thats three pages on word. I know this is going kind of slowly, but all the action will be next chapter, which could be up today, because I'm home sick. No promises though. Anyway thx for reading, and I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I tried really hard on this chapter, and made it extra long for you guys. Its five pages on word so I think I deserve a few reviews. Just to avoid confusion if a sentence is in italic then somebody is _thinking it_, NOT saying it.  Also guys, if you haven't read THOH than you are going to be kind of confused throughout the next few chapters. Not much else to say really other than thanks for reading, and here's chapter five! **

Annabeth was pacing back and forth in her room nervously. According to Leo they would be in Colorado in a few hours. Then they would wait until the next day, and when her mom left the library they would pull off the heist. The thought made her queasy, and not just because they had been flying for five days straight.

_I just don't get it. Why on Earth would anyone be excited about having to break into Athena's Library, and then steal from her. The crew is so screwed. _No matter how many times Annabeth went over the plan it didn't make her feel any more confident.

_How do we know this is even going to work? How can we just trust our lives to this new girl? I don't care who her parents are she has to earn my trust. _

Annabeth sighed and went over the plan again.

"Okay Festus, turn right here, then go straight for thirty-nine miles" Leo said aloud. Festus whirred and made a few clicking sound as the Argo II turned right. Leo drummed his fingers against the steering controls, and then clicked a few buttons, setting the Argo II into auto-pilot.

"See you in a bit Festus" said Leo, and then turned around, and headed below deck. He headed towards his room, but then thought better of it. The same thing had been eating at him for a few days, and he couldn't keep his feelings inside of him for much longer. _I need to talk to someone. Jason seems the obvious choice, but he won't get it. He'll just nod, and listen, and tell me that he understands, but he doesn't. _Leo continued walking down the hall, and then stopped outside a closed door. Biting his lip nervously, he knocked on the door. Moments later Percy appeared.

"Hey Leo" he said smiling, but when Leo didn't smile back he opened to door wider, and invited him in. "What's going on. You frowning is a rare sight" he said.

"Its Evanlynn, and before you say anything I don't have a crush on her. Remember when Khione attacked the ship, and I got blown off" Leo said.

"Yeah it's kind of hard to forget" Percy responded.

"Well I landed on Ogygia" he said, and Percy froze.

"You met Calypso...and Evanlynn reminds you of her"said Percy.

"Yeah, how did you know" he said.

"The way you look at her sometimes. You won't look at her in the eye, and every time you do you wince, as if it brings back a painful memory. Listen man, after the war is over, and Olympus is open again we can both go up to Mount Olympus, and yell at whoever will listen about freeing Calypso" said Percy.

The way he said it made Leo grin. Percy stated it as if it were a fact, not a promise.

"Thanks man" Leo said, and the two boys shook on it.

Suddenly, the ship shook, and Festus made small creaking noises. Leo looked around confused.

"The wind picked up, we should be in Colorado in a few minutes. I'll go tell everyone" said Leo. He then raced out the door, and ran around the hallways shouting, "GUESS WHAT GUYS, ITS TIME, WE'RE LANDING NOW. EVERYONE GET UP!"

Percy grinned, happy that Leo was back to his old self.

The ship lowered down into a lake; the crew did a quick supply check before leaving, and Coach Hedge stayed on the ship to keep watch. Percy was rather reluctant to leave the lake considering it was the only large body of water around in a twenty mile radius.

"Wouldn't Gaea attack us if we travel on foot?" Percy asked.

"Gaea isn't fully awake so she has her limits. This part of Colorado is too close to Athena's power for her to attack us. If we go to far though even Athena won't be able to stop Gaea from attacking" Annabeth said.

"Speaking of Athena, if the entrance to Athena's library is technically in Colorado, since we're in Colorado won't Athena see us" asked Frank.

"I don't think so. Most of the time Athena's to distracted reading or planning for war that she doesn't pay much attention to the mortal world" said Evanlynn.

"You say that like its a bad thing" said a frustrated Annabeth.

Evanlynn just smiled, and rolled her eyes. Although the gesture shouldn't have caused any harm it annoyed Annabeth.

"You said you've never been outside of Olympus, so how come you know all this stuff. **This is all a set up isn't it!** Athena probably is not going to leave, and then your going to make up and excuse about why you can't steal the book with us. Then we are going to get killed, and you can run free to live in the mortal world like you always wanted!" shrieked Annabeth.

All eyes went from Annabeth to Evanlynn, waiting to see how she would respond. Percy, and Nico took a small step back fearing that Annabeth had pissed Evanlynn off. They had seen what happens when you annoyed Thalia, they didn't really want to get electrocuted by someone, who was trained by Zeus.

Much to everyone's relief Evanlynn expression stayed the same.

"Annabeth think about it. If I wanted to back-stab you guys I would have done it by now. Why would I wait until now when you guys are all heavily armed, and together. If I wanted you guys dead I would have done it last night when you were sleeping. Besides, if I did kill you Gaea would take over the world and kill us all anyway, so I wouldn't have my freedom for long" Evanlynn responded matter-of-factually.

To anyone else being so logical about it would have just made them even more angry, but to Annabeth it made her look at things rationally.

"I guess" Annabeth stammered. "Sorry" she mumbled.

The team continued on towards the entrance of Athena's Library on foot. When night began to fall the team set up camp on the top of a hill, and took turns taking watch.

In the morning Nico was the first one up. He yawned, stretched, and looked around at the others seeing if anyone else was awake. Seeing that they were still sleeping he stood up, and grabbed his sword from under his sleeping bag. He sat around for a bit, and then decided to secure the perimeter, and make sure there were no monster lurking behind trees.

He trekked around the bottom of the hill for a while, not seeing anything noteworthy, when he saw smoke coming from a patch of trees. He looked back up at the hill, and didn't see anyone awake yet so he silently jogged towards to trees, with a tight grip on his Stygian Iron sword. Ducking through the trees he began to hear voices, and started to move forward more cautiously. He heard someone come towards his direction, and he hid behind a bush.

After a few minutes he stood up, and saw that the footsteps he heard weren't from people, but were from skeletal beings. Three skeletons stood in front of him, all clutching swords with their bony hands. Nico braced himself for an attack, but it didn't come. The skeletons just stared at him, and lowered their swords. Nico was confused, and raised his sword to kill them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Something about the skeletons made Nico feel at peace. Nico turned away and ran back towards the hill.

When he returned the gang was awake, and Hazel greeted him with a hug.

"Gods Nico you scared me. Don't just take off like that" she said.

"Sorry Hazel, I was just making sure we were alone" he said, secretly happy that the crew was worried about his disappearance.

The group ate a quick breakfast, and packed up their sleeping bags.

"Athena will leave in a few minutes. We should probably go to the entrance" suggested Evanlynn.

"Were exactly is the entrance. You keep on telling us its close to here, but I don't see one" said Percy.

"Its a little bit North of this hill, by a patch of olive trees. Come on" she said.

The group followed her for a few meters, until she stopped by a cluster of olive trees. Evanlynn pulled a sapling out of her bag, and placed it in the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook a little, and an elevator made out of vines appeared.

"Come on guys" she said. "And stick to the plan".

The group walked into the elevator, and the vines weaved together behind them closing the entrance.

"What kind of sapling did you put there" asked Frank in awe.

"What do you think Frank" said Annabeth. "Clearly it was an olive tree".

The elevator gave a sudden jerk, then slowed to a halt. Annabeth shivered a little bit thinking about what they had to do. When the doors opened Annabeth let out a small gasp. The facade of the library was an amazing sight. The walkway was paved with stone with carvings of owls engraved in the pavement. The group stayed alert knowing that the guards were located inside the library, but would venture outside if they were disturbed. As the group mounted the steps that lead towards the entrance the first thing they saw were huge bronze doors. Looking up carved across the top of the building almost forty feet in the air are the names of great authors from around the world.

The boys approached the door cautiously, while the girls turned towards the right and uncovered the air vent. The four girls slipped into the air duct and began to make there way into the library. After crawling down the shaft about forty feet they stopped, and waited for the boys to give them a signal. The quartet didn't dare to take a breath knowing that the monsters that lurked below them would hear the faintest of sounds.

The boys hovered outside the door for a moment watching as the girls entered the building silently. Nico, Jason, and Percy took out their swords, while Leo's hands went aflame, and Frank turned into a falcon.

"Be careful Valdez" hissed Nico. "One false move and the whole library will go up in flames. If we don't die from that I'm positive Annabeth's mother will kill us all"he said.

Falcon Frank let out a chirp.

"Sorry dude" responded Nico.

Nico then nodded to Percy, and Percy opened the door carefully. The five slipped in the library, and ducked behind the first bookshelf the saw. Craning his neck to look around the corner Jason took a quick count of all visible monsters. _A Chimera, three Mormos, and a couple dozen harpies. How on Earth does Athena work with all these monsters around? _Jason nodded at the falcon, and Frank then zipped out from behind the book case, cawing at the top of his lungs. Some of the monsters followed Frank as they led him towards the back of the library.

Advancing forwards the boys attracted the attention of multiple monsters. A harpy came running at Leo, but it was soon reduced to a pile of ash. Two Mormos advanced towards the boys one attacking Jason, the other attacking Percy. The vampire-like creatures flashed their fangs at the boys. Percy hit one of them in the head with the blunt part of _Riptide. _Ducking under the stunned Mormo he rolled behind it and chopped off his head. Jason stabbed his attacker in the stomach, then electrocuted it with a jerk of his hand.

Meanwhile Frank flew by the air duct that the girls were in and let out a sharp cry. Understanding the signal the girls continued crawling down the narrow, confined space. After another forty feet of clunking around in the shaft the girls reached a drop off point leading straight into the vault. Evanlynn grabbed a rope ladder from her bag, and dropped it down. She carefully made her way down the ladder. About halfway down she looked at the ground beneath her and froze. She looked up petrified at the girls.

"Piper!" she whispered. "You never mentioned anything about a dragon".

"There's a dragon! I didn't see one in my knife"she replied.

Annabeth took a look down. Sure enough there was a thirty foot long serpent as thick as a car sleeping on the floor. She paled.

"Evan get up here now. That is _the_ Ismenian Dragon from the myths. You know guarded the sacred spring...slain by Cadmus" Everyone looked at Annabeth blankly. "Oh you've got to be kidding me" she said exasperatedly.

Evanlynn climbed back up the ladder carefully. "Well Annabeth how exactly are we supposed to defeat a serpent as big as the room".

"I don't know. As far as I know I don't think we can without either getting poisoned by its fangs, or angering Ares"she responded.

"Why would Ares get mad about us killing a dragon" asked Piper.

"Guys I don't have time to give you a history lesson right now, my mom will be getting back soon. Long story short that serpent is Ares' son. When Cadmus killed it he became a servant for Ares for eight years, and then died" Annabeth whispered.

Suddenly there was hissing noise coming from the door, and the smell of burning metal. Sparks flew throughout the room, and the metal door of the vault had a door sized entry way burned into it courtesy of Leo's burning hands.

"Change of plans guys. I think we have to risk pissing off Ares" Evanlynn said nervously.

She quickly the climbed down the ladder, followed by Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. They boys were entering the vault, when Leo yelled in terror. The Ismenian Dragon began to uncoil itself, and let out a petrifying scream. Its foot-long fangs lashed at they boys, but luckily the dodged out of harms way. Evanlynn unsheathed _Astrapi _from her belt, and slashed at the beast's tail. The serpent wailed again and turned around to attack. However, the dragon's massive body caused it to turn very slowly, and the girls were already standing by Percy, and the others by the time the Ismenian Dragon was able to turn.

Frank, who was still a falcon circled around the snake's head distracting it. Seeing an opportunity Jason dashed to the serpent's head and stabbed its right eye. The dragon writhed in pain and began flailing its tail around crazily, knocking Riptide out of Percy's hand, and causing a tall bookshelf to fall down. Sensing the commotion the dragon ignored Jason, and turned its head towards Percy.

"THE BOOK" shouted Hazel, pointing to a torn, crumbled book lying in a pile. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo all forgot about the dragon and dived towards the book. Percy, who was still in shock, and couldn't find Riptide, found himself face to face with the dragon. Percy began to back up, but realized there was no where to go, and his sword had not returned to his pocket yet. Percy braced himself for the serpent's fangs as the Ismenian Dragon charged, but he did not feel them. Instead he felt himself fall to the hard floor, and heard the strangled cry of the dragon. Percy was showered in Ichor, but relatively unharmed.

When Percy looked up he saw Annabeth holding the _Book of Truth, _Evanlynn with her sword in the monster's back, the dragon bursting into dust, and Nico lying on the floor with a chip of the serpent's fang in his shoulder.

**Nico**

I felt Hazel shaking me, and screaming my name, but my mind was numb. I heard someone tell Hazel to move out the way. Evanlynn's face came into view, as she inspected my wound.

_Don't touch me!_ I wanted to hiss at her, but when I opened my mouth to speak I couldn't form the words.

"Nico" said Evanlynn calmly. "I have to take the fang out, okay. Its going to hurt like Hades so don't fight loosing consciousness."

I heard the words she said, but it felt like I was dreaming.

_3...,2...,1... _She ripped the fang from my shoulder, and a wave of searing pain rocketed through me body. I heard myself scream, but all I saw was by vision blur, and the scene became engulfed in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry it been a while. I had writer's block, then I broke my ankle, then my pet died and I've had a lot to do. Anyway here it is.**

**Review- guys plz review. It makes me happy, and your feedback helps the story so it's a win/win situation. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of PJO, or HOO those belong to Rick, (sadly not me). **

**Normal POV**

"What did you do to him!" yelled Hazel spiting her words venomously at Evanlynn.

"He just blacked out. Trust me its better if he's unconscious, you don't want him to have to go through this kind of pain" Evanlynn said.

Hazel stared at Nico's body, and suddenly it let out a jerk. Hazel jumped and turned back to look at Evanlynn. Before Hazel could say anything Evanlynn cut her off.

"The poison from the dragon causes him to twitch; we have to get to the ship, and medicate him" she said.

Percy scooped Nico up from off the floor, and carried him through the vault door. The others followed silently. Thanks to Frank all other monsters had disappeared to another section of the library, and hadn't returned. The group left the library, and got into the elevator without another word being uttered. When they were back on the ground they trekked for about five minutes until the Argo II came into sight. As they boarded Annabeth noticed a barn owl passing by over-head with stormy gray eyes. She bit her lips and entered the ship behind the others.

Percy set Nico gently down in the infirmary, while Piper set up an IV. Bag, pumping nectar into his system. Almost everyone left to get something to eat, but Hazel, Percy, and Jason stayed behind.

"Hazel I'm sorry. I should be the one with dragon poison in me, not Nico" said Percy with a look of distress on his face.

Hazel turned towards him and smiled. "I don't blame you Percy. What Nico did was brave, but I'm sure someone would have done it for him" she said kindly.

"But why'd he do it. I mean he took the fall for me; I've never done anything for him to deserve that amount of kindness" Percy said, who was clearly very confused.

Jason's eyes went wide. _Uh oh _he thought. _Think fast Jason, your smart. Just cover for him._

"He's not one of the seven" Jason blurted out.

"What?" asked Hazel.

"I mean sure, Nico's important to the team, but he's not one of the seven required to be on the quest. He was probably thinking that if Percy died then Gaea would take over the world. We can't complete the quest without Percy" he said.

Hazel, and Percy seemed satisfied with that answer, and the trio left to have dinner.

Over the next few days Nico had woken up a few times, but he didn't remain conscious for long. Nico's condition began to worsen. By the end of the week Nico was able to stay awake, but the pain he was in was unbearable. The poison coursing through his veins was slowly beginning to kill him. Nico's refusal to stay in the infirmary was not helping his condition. He would walk around the Argo II like a zombie, moaning, and trying to stay awake. Leo decided that it would be better if the Argo II stayed in the lake, and only focused on the well-being of Nico.

When Annabeth opened up the _Book of Truth _she expected the book to be in Greek, but instead it was in code. She spent days inspecting the book, and trying to decode it with no prevail. In the meantime Annabeth, and Evanlynn went through all of the available resources trying to find a cure for Nico. They spent hours going through old books trying to find anything that would help his condition, but their findings turned up nothing. It wasn't until Nico had a dream that there was any hope for him. He woke up the next morning shouting something about a plant.

"The Capricirian Root!" he shouted from the infirmary, while the crew was eating lunch.

"Wonderful, now he's going crazy" muttered Jason.

"I'll go talk to him" said Hazel. She stood up, and walked off towards the infirmary.

"I'll come with" said Annabeth. She ran off after Hazel. They entered the infirmary, and told Nico to quiet down. Hazel looked down at her brother in concern. He was tossing and turning, sweating, and mumbling rubbish under his breath.

"Ha-Hazel the root; the forest, the skeleton people" he said weakly.

Annabeth, and Hazel exchanged confused, and concerned looks.

"Nico save your breath you aren't making any sense" Hazel said softly.

Hazel feed Nico some more ambrosia and combed her fingers through his dark hair. Nico continued to mumble things inaudibly, while Hazel sat next to him and shushed him.

"No Hazel the root you have to get the root" he said his heart beginning to race.

"Nico I don't know what you mean what root" Hazel said calmly trying to coax a straight answer out of him.

"NO, NO, NO LISTEN TO ME! The root it's in the forest you have to get it!" Nico said hysterically. He began thrashing his arms around, and wailing. Annabeth grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her into the hallway.

"Listen Nico's getting worse whatever this root is it will either make him better, or be a waste of time, but I think we need to find it before he gets worse" Annabeth said in a hushed tone.

"As great as that sounds Annabeth we don't even know what the root looks like, and I don't think Nico is capable of telling us much" she said.

"Then we'll bring him along. I know it seems stupid, but if the root really can help Nico it's worth a shot. We've tried everything we can, and I don't think Nico has too much longer" Annabeth replied.

Hazel stood there for a while mentally figuring out her options. The idea of Nico leaving the ship in his condition worried her deeply. _Nico could barely speak, and now Annabeth was suggesting that they wonder around the forest to find some root that might not even exist_._ But if they didn't go Hazel would never forgive herself if Nico died from the poison. The possibility that she could have saved him would eat her alive. _

"Okay tell the team. I'm going to stay here with Nico for a little while longer" Hazel said.

Annabeth nodded understandingly then slipped off to inform the others of the situation.

When Hazel walked back into the infirmary she sat by Nico's bed side, and took his hand in hers. Nico had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from even talking to them. Hazel stared down at Nico sadly. He truly looked like he was dead, even though his heart rate was still racing. He was even more pale than usual, like all the blood had been drained out of him. His body lay utterly still on the bed, as he wasn't having violent muscle spasms anymore. The only thing that made him look living was the slight rise and fall of his chest. Hazel took a deep breath.

"Can you hear me Nico?" she asked. No response. "Please Nico, squeeze my hand if you can. I'm holding it right now". His body stayed motionless. "You can't leave me Nico. Please, you're the closest thing I have to family. I can't lose you". Tears began to fall down her face. "You're my brother, and the only person who understands what it's like to be dad's kid. Face it, after this war is over, I'll go back to Camp Jupiter, but things will be different. Frank's praetor of Camp Jupiter, and we'll all be treated like heroes, but I'll always bear the ill effects of being a daughter of Pluto. Maybe you're right, maybe we'll never truly be accepted in this world. I, I need you Nico."

Hazel's voice cracked at the last words. She wiped her eyes, and stood up shakily. Taking a deep breath, she let go of Nico's hand and quietly walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Nico's eyes flew open, and a few quiet words came out of his mouth. "I need you too Hazel". And with that he slipped back into the hands of unconsciousness.

The next morning the crew geared up in armor, packed a few backpacks with food, water, nectar, and ambrosia after they had breakfast. Nobody on the team was particularly pleased about having to drag Nico out into the forest in search of a made up root, but they didn't argue. They all understood that if the root wasn't found then Nico would die, and the team wouldn't be the same. Nico was still alive and the effects his sickness had on the team was drastic. Percy was sad and depressed most of the time, and when confronted by anyone except Annabeth he would break out into a storm of rage. He still felt guilty about Nico, and guilt was not something he handled well. Hazel and Piper were too worried to be of any use to the team, and Annabeth and Evanlynn were so busy trying to cure Nico that they hadn't even looked at the book they stole in days. If Nico died the team would only suffer more.

"We should go soon" said Nico quietly. Hazel bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nico?" she asked.

He nodded his head, and the demigods, Evanlynn, and Coach Hedge exited the Argo II. Hazel cloaked the boat with mist, and they headed out into the nearby forest. Nobody was keen on traveling by foot, but they were still by Athena's Library, and Evanlynn swore they would be safe. Nico trudged along behind the others on the snowy ground, while trying to describe the root to them.

"It's this odd shade of green. It's a dark green, but not jade or emerald green. It's not a lime green or a forest green either" he said.

"Gods Nico how many shades of green are there" Percy said looking around.

Nico shrugged. "Anyway it's a very distinctive root. It has small veins of gold running down its sides, kind of like stripes."

The team continued to walk through the forest, in search of the root, but they found nothing.

Nico felt weird inside, and he had a feeling it wasn't because of the venom. This was the forest he had seen the skeletal warriors in. Nico hadn't told anyone about what he saw, even Hazel. _They had seemed so harmless in a way. Maybe it's a son of Hades thing, but I don't think they'll cause any harm to me. _

"This is hopeless" moaned Frank. "We've been out here for hours, I'm tired".

"Why don't we split up, it'll make the search go faster" suggested Hazel.

"I don't know it'll be getting dark soon. It wouldn't be wise risking getting lost" said Jason.

"Oh come on cupcakes. You scared? There's no reason! I'm here!" said Coach Hedge flailing his baseball bat around like a lunatic.

Jason grunted, then turned to Annabeth. "We'll split up. Annabeth you take Hazel, Evanlynn, Piper, and Leo. Everyone else can come with me. We'll meet up here in an hour and a half, don't be late".

Annabeth nodded, and split the provisions they had among the two groups. Percy gave her a small kiss, and then the group split up, Annabeth leading her group to the right.

Annabeth, Hazel, Evanlynn, Piper and Leo walked off, away from Jason's group, not looking back.

"So ladies. I guess were off to find some magical root. In the meantime, let's have a quick vote. Which one of you lovely ladies is on team Leo" Leo said as he skipped through the forest.

Hazel chuckled, while Annabeth, Piper, and Evanlynn exchanged looks of confusion.

_Team Leo? _Mouthed Evanlynn to Annabeth. Annabeth shrugged.

_I don't want to know, _she mouthed back.

"Oh come on, no one? Not even you Evanlynn?" Leo said putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Or do you have someone special. Come on! Tell Leo" he said.

Evanlynn glared at him and said, "Back off Valdez, or I'll electrocute you until your legs are permanently paralyzed".

Leo quickly stepped back. "OK then."

"Come on guys take this seriously, will you" said Piper.

Leo looked at his feet, then joined the others, who were looking around snowy trees, under dead bushes, and in partially frozen streams for the root.

Meanwhile, Jason's group was having just as little luck with the search. No matter where they looked they couldn't find the root, and Nico looked like he could pass out any second.

"Didn't we pass that boulder like fifteen minutes ago?" asked Frank.

Jason looked at said boulder.

_Shit. _"I think you're right Frank. We're going in circles" Jason said clearly ticked off.

"This is going to be a long hour and a half" said Percy glumly.

The crew sighed, when suddenly they heard a piercing shriek from across the forest. Without a second thought they raced toward the sound of the scream. They wadded across a river, and trough a patch of bracken, getting cuts and scrapes as they went. They reached a clearing and found a girl standing there shivering with a petrified look on her face. Jason rushed to her aid, with the others in close pursuit, although Nico was struggling to keep up. They girl was probably a few years younger than he was, and even though she was a small, and frail looking girl Jason could tell that she had been without sufficient food, and shelter for a while, and probably survived on her own.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her gently.

The girl's mouth trembled, and she pointed to a patch of trees behind Jason. "I saw something. Some kind of monster. I, I'm scared" she said stuttering.

"We'll go take a look, okay?" said Jason comfortingly. Jason turned around and began walking but the girl grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me, I'm scared" she said.

"I know, follow us. You can trust us".

The girl nodded and followed behind Jason, and the others. The team looked around for any monsters, with their swords drawn, but they didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything around here, maybe what you saw was just a trick of the light" Jason suggested.

"No, Jason I definitely saw something" said the girl. Jason froze, his eyes got wide, and he turned towards the girl.

"What's wrong" she asked.  
"I didn't tell you my name" said Jason coldly.

"I heard the others call you that" she said quickly.

"The others haven't been talking, how do you know my name?" he responded.

The girls face began to twist, and contort. "Gaea has told me a lot about you guys. There is a large price on your head".

Her sweet voice changed into a gravely, and harsh voice. The girl's face began to cave in, and dark tufts of fur sprouted on her face. She began to get taller, and bigger. Her back arched forwards, and soon enough her entire body was covered in fur. Her nails, and teeth began to elongate until they were claws, and fangs. Standing before the crew was no longer a girl, but a huge bear, easily seven feet tall.

Coach Hedge cowered behind Percy, who had pulled Nico out of the way of the bear-girl-thing. Their swords already drawn Percy, and Jason leaped at the bear in attack. Frank himself turned into a bear too, although he was not nearly as big, or as threatening as the huge bear, who was attacking them. The bear slashed at Percy, but he dodged right and the attack missed. Frank took the opportunity to charge at the beast, and jaws clamped down on the bear's back, but he was soon shook off. Jason, and Percy slashed at the bear, but it had hair that was so thick, and matted their weapons couldn't penetrate it. Frank turned back into a human, and the trio backed up creating a circle around Nico, and Coach Hedge.

Suddenly, the bear lunged at them, and its claws raked down his front, tearing his shirt. The bear's claws were unbelievably sharp, and it felt like a thousand razors cutting into Jason's chest. Jason let out a yell. Seconds later, blood began to gush from the bear, and it pooled up in the snow. The beast began writhing in pain like a snake, and its head was pumping out blood like a fountain. Shortly after the beast exploded leaving bits of blood, guts, and fur splattered all over the crew. However, the head of the monster was still intact, and from behind Percy could see a battle axe sticking out from the back of its head.

Percy approached the head cautiously and inspected the battle axe. Its head was made of Celestial Bronze, and its handle had was worn, with engravings on it. _Gia tin ischyri kai tolmiri gia na therapefsei ton adynamo- Apollona _was engraved in elaborate cursive letters. _For the strong, and the bold, to heal the weak- Apollo _thought Percy. Percy snapped back into reality when he realized someone else had to be around. Just because they killed the beast doesn't mean they are friendly.

Percy turned back towards his friends. Frank was holding Jason up, who was clearly under a great deal of pain. Nico was luckily no further unharmed, beside from the fact that he had bear guts all over him. Coach Hedge was yelling about the state of things when suddenly he toppled over, and his baseball bat had vanished.

Nico's eyes went wide, and Jason let out a shout. Percy was about to turn around to see what had happened when he felt the point of a sword. Percy was about to attack when he realized _Riptide _wasn't in his hands anymore. In fact, Nico wasn't armed either, and Percy had a feeling Jason, and Frank's weapons were gone too.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you" said a voice from behind. "Turn around slowly. Try to make a run for it, and I'll drive this sword straight through you" said the voice.

Percy followed his instructions carefully. When he turned Frank, and Jason came into view. Jason was pinned to the ground by a teen boy with orange-red hair. Frank was being held by a teenager boy with the battle axe to his throat, who had blonde and brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Coach Hedge was pinned down by a girl, who was younger than the rest, with purple hair, and black eyes. When Percy had turned around all the way, he saw his attacker. A well-built young man, who looked to be eighteen or so had a sword to his throat. He had dark, shaggy hair, and eyes that changed like a kaleidoscope going from blue, to brown, to black, and to a deep purple. All the others were looking at him awaiting orders.

Percy was surprised to see that nobody had restrained Nico. He was just standing there, still weary and pale, but nobody was threatening him.

"Who are you guys, what's your business here" asked the teen with the sword to Percy's throat.

Percy thought about giving him his usual wise-guy remark, but honestly he scared Percy a little.

Percy began to speak, "Well, you see" but the young man cut him off.

"Not you" he said. "I don't have a reason to trust you yet". He turned to Nico and his harsh voice softened a little. "Hey you, what's going on?" he said.

_Oh so Nico gets special treatment. I see how it is _thought Percy.

"Well, we were selected to go on a quest and defeat Gaea" began Nico slowly. "And I got poisoned, so we were looking for a cure when we ran into that bear-girl-thing."

The group of teens nodded understandingly.

_Wtf. One second there trying to kill us the next they care about Nico. _Percy couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Your Nico right?" asked the teen.

"How'd you know" Nico replied suspiciously.

"I've seen you around in the underworld. I'm Griffin, Griffin Blake" he said.

"What do you" before Nico could finish his sentence he stumbled, and began having a coughing fit.

"Calyx! Help him" Griffin ordered.

The blonde teen who was holding back Frank rushed to Nico's aid. He steadied Nico, and gave him a small bit of ambrosia.

"Thanks" said Nico.

"Any time" Calyx said with a grin.

"Who are you guys" asked Percy.

Griffin turned back towards Percy, and put his sword back at his throat.

"That's none of your business" said Griffin. Apparently, his kindness only extended to Nico.

Percy glanced at Frank, who wasn't restrained anymore because Calyx had rushed to Nico's aid. They exchanged a quick glance, and Frank nodded.

Frank turned to push the red head off Jason so they could make a run for it, but before Frank could even take a step Griffin had whispered something under his breath, and three skeletal beings rose from the ground. The skeletons grabbed Frank at the arms, and held him back. Nico, Frank, Coach Hedge, Percy, and Jason looked at Griffin with an expression of pure shock on their faces.

"H-how'd you do that" asked Percy who was baffled.

"Only a child of Hades should be able to do that" said Nico.  
"What's your point then?" Griffin asked.

Nico stared at him in disbelief. "That impossible" he stated.

Griffin grinned. "I'll explain once you tell me who the rest of you are. Release them guys."

The skeletons and the teenagers backed off, and gave the crew their weapons back.

Frank, Percy, and Coach Hedge introduced themselves. Jason didn't.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Percy, pointing to Jason.

"I don't know, does he usually lie on the ground face first, not moving" asked Calyx.

Percy rolled his eyes, and Nico grinned. Yeah he actually grinned.

"Whoa Nico, was that a smile" joked Percy.

Nico rubbed his temples, and stared at the ground. "Maybe" he said.

**Okay guys that feels like a good place to stop it. I promise I'll update soon. In the meantime give me your feedback. This one was kind of long so please tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks a lot for reading. =) **

** -Miranda**


End file.
